Loser in Love: High School Edition
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: This is the prequel I have been working on. It's Danny and Riley before the show started. Follow them through high school and see how Danny comes to realize his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

** Alright, here it is the first chapter of the "Loser in Love" prequel. I thank my Diley advisor who at the time being will remain nameless, to keep the surprise. **

**Disclaimer: "Baby Daddy" is property of ABC Family and its affiliates. **

**Loser in Love: High School Edition**

**Chapter One**

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Perrin."

I slam the door shut, wave bye to Riley, and walk into my house. Even though they live across the street, they still pulled into my drive way to see me safely inside. I know Mom and Dad appreciate that.

"Hi, sweetie," Mom says.

She leans in for a kiss. I go upstairs to my bedroom. I pass my brother, Ben's room. He is playing a videogame with a friend inside.

"How was your date?" Ben asks, as I peak my head in to say hello.

"Horrible."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I mostly hung out with Riley."

"Why would you hang out with Fat Pants instead of some hot girl?"

I have no response to my brother's question. He's right. Why did I hang out with Riley instead of my date? My date ditched me. I actually had a lot of fun with Riley. We just walked around talking, but it was fun. I bought her a candy apple.

Suddenly, I feel very lightheaded. I lay down on my back sideways across my bed with my long legs hanging off the side. I stare at the ceiling remembering the way the setting sun made Riley look like she wore a halo and how her hair blew in the wind, and the dimpled smile that accompanied her laughter.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, I'm good, Mom."

"How was your night?"

"It was great."

I take a deep breath and exhale.

"Well good night, sweetie."

"Good night, Mom."

I stay in the same position trying, and failing, not to think about Riley. I sigh. That dress she wore tonight was beautiful. I take in a lot of air and exhale slowly. I suddenly feel something stirring in my stomach and my arms are covered in goosebumps.

Dear Diary,

It's me again. This week is spring break, which means no school. Yay. I had the most amazing night. I was supposed to have a date, but that ended terribly. But then I got to hang out with this girl. And you know what, we had a lot of fun just walking around and talking. Strangely, I can't get her off my mind. I have this weird fluttering feeling coursing through my body, and my arms are covered in goosebumps, but this only seems to happen when I think of her or I'm around her. Does this mean I like her?

The inside scoop from Bonnie Wheeler:

Being a mother of two teenage boys is a full time job. I love my sons, but sometimes there are days when I really want to kill them. I just want to murder them in their beds, and blame it on my husband, but then there are days when I feel blessed to be their mother.

Danny, the oldest, is not as smart as my younger son, Ben, but Danny is very sweet. He is so easy to read. When Danny came home tonight he walked straight to his room without talking to me or my husband. That was a red flag. Danny always talks to me. A mother knows when something is wrong.

When I checked on Danny he was laying sideways on his bed, with his feet over the side, sighing and smiling. Then it hit me: this is about a girl.

I have never had to deal with the girl problem before with my boys. Ben is still at an age where he doesn't like girls, and Danny is just a freshman in high school. This must be his first love.

My advice to any parent is to be patient with your child. You may want to talk with them, but let them come to you. Ease them into a conversation about their feelings. Don't just launch a full on assault. Although with Danny, that actually might be the best approach.

_**Thank you for reading. **_

_** Hey guys, this is how the story is going to go. It's going to have Danny's POV, a diary entry reflecting Danny's feelings and then insight and advice from Bonnie. I hope you all enjoy. **_

**Song associated with chapter: "Crazy Kinda Crush On You" Nick Jonas**


	2. Chapter 2

** Surprise you get two chapters this week. **

**Loser in Love: High school Edition**

**Chapter Two**

I wake up feeling dazed, but strangely happy, following a set of dreams about Riley all of which involve the sunset and kissing. I stretch and glance out my window hoping to see Riley. My room is on the wrong side of the house, I face the backyard. Ben's room faces Riley's house.

I wonder what she's doing right now. I wonder if she has plans today. Maybe we could hang out. But right now it's time for breakfast.

"Hi, Mom."

I kiss my mother and take the scrambled eggs and bacon to the table.

"Good morning, sweetie."

I pick at my eggs, and think of Riley. I can feel the edges of my mouth pull up into a smile, that I try to hide from my mom.

"Good morning, Mom."

Ben sits down and fills his plate with scrambled eggs.

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason."

I try to stop smiling by taking my mind off Riley. It works. Dad is the last to come down to eat. He and Ben talk about stuff that I have no interest in.

"What are your plans, Dan?"

"I don't know, thought I'd stick around here and shoot some hoops, maybe go for a run."

"I thought we could go down to the lake and fish."

"I'll go."

"Alright, Ben, we'll go. Dan, you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I shoot a couple of baskets in the driveway and every so often I will casually look across the street to Riley's house. Maybe I should go over there.

"Hey, Wheeler, let me show you how to really play this game."

I miss my shot, but I don't care I am just happy to hear that angelic voice.

"Hey smiley Riley."

Smiley Riley, what's the matter with me? I watch her reaction to the nickname. I anticipate her hitting me, but it doesn't come.

"Better than Fat Pants I guess."

"I don't think you're fat."

Riley laughs at this like I told a funny joke. I was being serious. I don't think Riley's fat. I never did. It was my brother Ben who came up with the nickname Fat Pants.

She shakes her head and takes the basketball from me. She makes the shot. We play a little one on one. I keep missing shots, because I can't keep myself from staring at her. This goes on for a couple of hours, until we get tired and thirsty.

"Want to come in?"

"Sure."

Mom made lemonade. I pour Riley and myself a glass. We sit at the table. I stare at her until she catches me. My face turns red and I quickly turn my attention to a loose piece of wood on the table. When she goes back to talking about the pounding she gave Ben a couple of days ago I resume my position of watching her.

She has her hair in a ponytail, but the sweat is making it curl at the bottom. Her tank top exposes the top of her cleavage, and the edges of her bra indicate that it has green and red spots. I rest my head on my fist and inhale deeply, then let it out. She looks at me and I look at the wood on the table.

"I should get home," Riley says, finishing her lemonade.

"Want me to walk you?"

"I live across the street I am sure I can manage."

I watch her leave. I run to the window to watch her cross the street, and disappear inside her house. I look to the second floor where a light flicks on. Riley's room.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Mom," I say. I jump away from the window.

Dear Diary,

It's Danny again. Today was great. The girl came over. I think I am going to refer to her as Girl X. We played basketball. She won. But that's only because I kept getting distracted by how beautiful she is. I also got sidetracked when a trickle of sweat decided it was going to slide the nape of her neck. My eyes were curious to see where it would go.

I missed a fishing day with Dad. But it was worth it. I mean I got to spend time with Girl X. I am sure I would have had fun with my dad and Ben, but there is always next time.

The inside scoop from Bonnie Wheeler:

I saw a secret smile on my son's face this morning. Something about those scrambled eggs made him think of that special girl. Of course he tried to hide it, but I still saw it, even Ben saw it. Its official, my son is in love.

I watched him play basketball with Fat Pants through my kitchen window. My son kept missing baskets because he was distracted by something, with that secret smile on his face the whole time. Could it be that my son has a crush on Fat Pants?

**Song associated with chapter: "Invisible" Clay Aiken**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loser in Love: High School Edition**

**Chapter Three **

Riley and I are sitting in the tree house arm wrestling. She beats me once, but then I dominate. We stop lay down on the floor with our heads near each other.

"Want to hear a joke?" Riley says.

"Sure."

"Listen to the Backstreet Boys."

We both crack up. After the laughter dies down, we make eye contact and laughter ensues.

"I am enjoying spring break so far," I tell her.

Riley stops laughing and gets all serious for a moment.

"It's alright. I haven't really done anything except kick your ass at basketball. I haven't even tormented Ben much."

"You did not kick my ass. I could go get Ben if you want. I'll hold him down and you sit on him. If he dies we can bury him in the neighbor's back yard and blame it on Johnny."

Riley laughs. Her laugh makes my insides all twisty. I have goosebumps again.

"Nah, I will let Ben have a week off since we're on break."

"It's never stopped you before."

"Yeah, well it's different this time."

"How is it different?"

"It's just different. Anyways, I have to go. I'm going to my grandma's tonight. I might come over tomorrow when I come home."

Riley climbs down the ladder. I watch her from the window until I can no longer see her. What did she mean it's different this time?

I go in the house. There is no reason for me to be in the tree house alone. Mom is cooking dinner.

"Hi, Sweetie. What's the matter?"

"Riley went home."

I pour myself a glass of water and sit down.

"What did you two do today?"

"Arm wrestled. I won. Then she told me a joke. She said something weird and then made an excuse to leave."

"What weird thing did she say?"

"I don't want to talk about it. What's for dinner? Can I help?"

"I am making tacos and yes."

Dear Diary,

I think Girl X is mad at me. I can't figure out why. She made an excuse to leave. What if she stays mad at me? Maybe I should apologize, I have no idea what I said, but still an apology would be good. The idea of her being mad at me hurts me more than I can say. Maybe I do like her.

The inside scoop from Bonnie Wheeler:

I am almost certain the girl my son likes is Riley. He was so upset when she went home. He said she said something weird before she left, but he wouldn't tell me. I have a feeling he doesn't quite understand himself why she left so suddenly.

Tonight while we were making dinner, I saw that secret smile on his face, and saw his eyes glaze over. His heart has been stolen. What's a mother to do?

**Song associated with chapter: "Come Down with Love" Allstar Weekend**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loser in Love: High School Edition**

**Chapter Four**

"Trade rooms with me," I demand Ben. He looks dumbfounded. My room is bigger by three feet, and its better insulated to keep cool during the summer and keeps me toasty in the winter. I know Ben's room has a slight draft, but it has something I want—a view of Riley's house.

"You're serious. You want trade rooms with me? Are you high?"

Sometimes it feels like it. When I am with Riley I like I can walk on clouds. I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Earth to Danny."

"What? So will you trade?"

"Uh, yeah. Did you clear it with Mom and Dad?"

"I will go do that now."

Dad is in the garage listening to his radio and drinking a beer.

"Hey, Dan, what's up?"

"I want to trade rooms with Ben."

"You have the bigger room. Why on earth would you want to trade?"

"You'll give him my room when I go to college anyways, so why not now?"

"If this is what you want, ask your mother."

I find Mom in the living room reading a book.

"Mom, I want to trade rooms with Ben."

Mom puts down her book and looks at me. I try to show I am serious.

"Sweetie, let's talk."

I sit. Mom gives me a look that says this is going to be a personal talk. I try to keep my thoughts away from Riley, because I know my eyes would betray me if I have to lie.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I don't know. Is there something you want to talk about?"

I know what she's doing. She is trying to have the "talk" with me. Too late Mom I already know.

"What do you mean?" I play innocent.

"Nothing, sweetie. If you want to change rooms with Ben that's fine with me," Mom says.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you."

I run up the stairs relieved to have dodged a bullet on a subject I really don't want to discuss with my mother.

"Ben, we can trade," I tell him excitedly, but by the time I reach the top of the stairs he is moving stuff into my room. We get completely switched by supper time. I arrange the room the way I want it then lean out the window to stare at Riley's house.

Riley's in her bedroom, I can see the light on, but the curtains are closed.

"What are you doing, Dan?" asks Dad.

"Nothing," I say whipping around quickly. I close my blinds and try to stop my heart from racing, and the reddening in my cheeks.

"Mom wanted me to fetch you for dinner."

I nod and follow Dad downstairs. I position myself at the table so I can see out the window towards Riley's house.

"We are having some visitors over tomorrow. Sort of a Wheeler family reunion," Mom announces.

"Do we have to be here?" I ask.

"Why, sweetie, do you have plans?"

I wish I had plans.

"No, I just—never mind. Could I invite Riley over?"

"Sure."

I turn my head toward the wall to hide my smile. I wanted to apologize to Riley for whatever I said to upset her the other day.

"Could I go over there after dinner?"

"It's getting dark out, Danny. I would feel more comfortable if you let me walk with you."

"That's fair."

Mom lingers in the Perrin's driveway while I walk to the door. I knock loudly. Mrs. Perrin answers.

"May I talk to Riley?"

"Of course you can, Danny. Come on in," She motions. I point out my mother in the drive way. She invites us both in. Mom stands in the kitchen, and I am lead into a hallway near the stairs. Mrs. Perrin calls up to Riley to ask her to come down.

"Riley, one of the Wheeler boys is here to see you."

"Is it Ben?"

"No, it's Danny."

"Oh, okay, be right down."

Riley is wearing Snoopy pajama bottoms and a plain purple T-shirt. I feel the butterflies in my stomach flapping throughout my body.

"Hi, Smiley Riley."

"Hey, Wheeler. What's going on?"

"I wanted to apologize for whatever I said that made you leave so early the other day. If I offended you, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, but I think it's so sweet that you did."

Riley kisses me on the cheek. I feel my cheek burning where her lips touched and blood is rushing to my face. I am glad the hall is not brightly lit.

"Was there anything else?" Riley asks.

"Yeah, would you like to come over tomorrow? We could hang out and watch a movie. My cousins are coming over and I don't really want to hang out with them."

"Yeah, it sounds fun. Just you, me, and Ben, that will be so much fun. I love hanging out with you guys."

I didn't mean Ben. I just meant me and Riley could hang out. I am about to correct her when Mom drags me away.

I flop down on my bed and touch my cheek. About a million humming birds are flapping throughout my body. I inhale, hold it, and let it go. As I release my whole body trembles.

Dear Diary,

I traded rooms with Ben so I could be facing Girl X's house. Its lame I know, but I just want to be near her all the time. She kissed me. SHE KISSED ME! It was on the cheek, but it still happened. I didn't expect her to do that, and you know what, I kind of want her to do it again. Yeah, I definitely like her.

The inside scoop from Bonnie Wheeler:

Danny switched rooms with Ben. Danny's room was nicer, so what could cause Danny to trade is nice room for Ben's mediocre one? Riley. Ben's room faced Riley's house.

**Song associated with chapter: "Need To Be Next To You" Leigh Nash **


	5. Chapter 5

**Loser in Love: High School Edition**

**Chapter Five**

Riley is sitting on the floor of my bedroom wearing a low cut top and blue jeans. _Breathe, Danny._ We are watching a movie. Riley has the popcorn bowl in front of her. I reach in to take some, our hands touch. I look at her; she just stares at the TV as if engaged in the film.

"Do you want more popcorn?" I ask.

She doesn't hear me. I lean close to her, and catch a whiff of her shampoo. She uses Herbal Essences, and it smells very tropical. Riley looks up at me, I feel my cheeks burning.

"Could you make more popcorn?"

"Sure."

I nearly trip over a rug which would have been really embarrassing.

Downstairs, Mom and Dad are entertaining some of our Aunts and Uncles. Ben is outside our cousins. I head to the kitchen to make more popcorn. I dump the popcorn in a bowl and run back up to my bedroom.

Riley is not there. I figure maybe she's outside talking to Ben and my cousins. By the time I get down there, Riley is on the defensive, Ben and the cousins are calling her names and adding sound effects as she walks.

"You guys are jerks," Riley says. She starts to leave.

"Wait, Riles, don't go."

"Why are you going to make fun of me too? Leave me alone, Wheeler."

"I didn't do anything."

Riley didn't hear me. She leaves. Ben and our cousins are laughing at her. I shove Ben to the ground then go after my cousins who climb into the tree house. I turn back to Ben. He gets up and tries to shove me back, but I push him.

"What's your problem?" Ben asks.

"What did you say to Riley?"

"We were kidding."

"It wasn't funny. You hurt her feelings."

"Calm down, it was just a joke."

I punch Ben. Something just comes over me. Ben gets up and takes a swing at me. He misses; I deck him in the jaw. Dad comes out to break it up. Ben has a busted lip. I am not sorry.

"Daniel, what's the matter with you?"

"Ben's an idiot."

"Sweetie," Mom says, touching my arm. I yank my arm away and turn my back to her.

"He said something to Riley and she got upset and went home."

Mom rubs my arm. I turn away from her and go in the house. She follows me. I pick up the phone in the kitchen and call Riley. I could just go over there, but I figure I should call first.

"May I talk to Riley? Riley, I'm so sorr—" she hangs up on me. I slam the receiver down several times and punch the wall.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"Riley is mad at me. I didn't do anything. I just walked outside. She got at me for no reason."

"I think you should talk to Riley, and then apologize to Ben."

"I am not apologizing to Ben. He deserved it. It's his fault. But I will talk to Riley."

I walk out the door, pick some daisies from the neighbor's yard and walk across the street. I knock on the door, Riley answers. She tries to slam the door in my face.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Because you didn't do anything?"

I'm confused. It's as if she reads my mind when she adds, "You didn't stop Ben and those jerks from making fun of me."

"I just got there when you walked away. I didn't have time to defend you. I am sorry. Please accept these daisies a token of my sincerest apology."

Riley smiles. She accepts the flowers, squeezes my arm and goes back into her house. I walk back across the street. My cousins are gone; Ben is at the table with Mom getting his lip treated.

"I am not sorry, Ben. You deserved it. I think you should apologize to Riley."

"Do I have to?" Ben asks Mom.

"Yes. And you are grounded for the rest of this weekend and next weekend too."

Dear Diary,

I had a close call today. Girl X came over. We watched part of a movie. Well, she watched part of a movie. I watched her. I couldn't help myself checking her out. She looked so cute in that tight tank top and those pants really flattered her butt. Then she went outside to hang out with Ben. He made fat jokes about her and when she walked, he and my cousins made whale sounds and stomping sounds. I punched Ben. I don't know what came over me, but watching Girl X get mad and blame me when I didn't do anything really got to me.

The inside scoop from Bonnie Wheeler:

My son, Danny beat up his brother for making fun of Riley's weight. I can't say I condone violence, but I am sort of proud of what Danny did. He obvious really likes this girl if he is willing to fight his own brother for her honor. I have to respect that. Hell, my own husband won't do that for me.

**Song associated with chapter: "Girl Worth Fighting For" Mulan Original Motion Picture Soundtrack**

_**Ugh, too much dialogue. If anyone knows how to fix this problem, by all means, help me. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Loser in Love: High School Edition**

**Chapter Six**

"Danny, guess what?" says Riley on Friday of the first week back from Spring Break. I shove my books in my locker and slam it shut to turn and look at her. It's hard to look directly at her without feeling butterflies in my stomach, but I try.

"What?"

"Michael Cramer asked me out on a date tonight. Can you believe it? I don't really like him, but he's interested, so I guess I really shouldn't be picky."

"You have a date tonight?"

Riley has a date tonight. I feel a pang of something deep way down deep inside me. It's a burning, boiling, feeling. I really want to throw something.

"That's great," I squeak.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to get to class anyway."

I clutch my biology book and head off down a hallway going completely the wrong direction than my biology class. I run into the nearest bathroom and wash my face. I punch the trashcan. A boy comes out of a stall and looks frightened as he washes his hands.

"You're bleeding."

"I don't care."

"Were you dumped?"

"No."

"Did you get a girl pregnant?"

"No!"

"I know, the girl you like is dating someone else."

I look at him and punch the trash can again. The blood gushing from my knuckles is making me feel sick to my stomach. I stick my hand under the automatic faucet. Cold water feels good, but the soap stings a little.

"Do you want to tell the teacher you won't be in class?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I don't even know that guy, but apparently he's in my class. Hey, if he has my back who am I to question him. He grabs his gear and books it out of the bathroom before I turn into the Incredible Hulk. I don't blame him.

I don't go to class. I walk down to the weight room to take my anger out on an unsuspecting punching bag. When that doesn't help I run on the treadmill until my legs hurt, but that is nothing like what I am feeling over Riley.

When my legs can't take it anymore I collapse on the floor. I lay on my back trying to catch my breath and let my heart rate slow down. But my heart's not racing from the work out.

"Wheeler, what are you doing in here?" asks the beefy field hockey coach. She is big through, well everything. It's all muscle. She's probably the only woman around who can kick my ass aside from Riley. I find that arousing and terrifying at the same time.

I sit up. She extends her arm to help me up. She gives me a bottle of water and walks me to a bench. I sit down and chug the water until it's gone.

"Riley has a date tonight," I blurt out.

I have no idea why I told coach. I just sort of slipped out. Coach sits down beside me. She puts a massive hand on my shoulder, gives it a squeeze then hands me a towel to wipe the sweat.

"Do what you need to do, Danny."

"Thanks, Coach."

She gets up, but I don't want her to leave.

"Coach," I say.

"What?"

"What's wrong with me?"

She sits back down. She gives me another bottle of water. She brought three in with her. I guess she was planning on working out too.

"Nothing is wrong you with you, Wheeler. Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Because I have this burning, boiling feeling inside me and I just want to grab Michael and break his neck. I'm not a violent person."

"That's called jealousy, Danny. You're jealous of this boy."

"But I don't want to be because that would mean that I like Riley. I can't like Riley. She's lived across the street from me forever. She torments my brother. She's always been one of the guys."

She gives me a short pep talk about biology and growing up. It's not as awkward as the talk Mom and Dad had with me a couple years ago. This is different.

"Is this going to be a problem, Danny?"

"It already is, I sort of skipped class."

"I meant with field hockey. You're both on the team. Is her presence going to be a problem?"

"I hope not, Coach."

"Well, if you need to talk my door is always open."

"Thanks, Coach. Um, Coach, this conversation never happened."

"What conversation?" She asks smiling.

She writes me a pass to go back to class, but since I am all sweaty we both agree it would be the best option if I showered. The locker room is unlocked because of the boy's PE class. I sneak in and shower before anyone can notice me. I keep fresh clothes in my PE locker in case of emergency. I change into them and head to class.

The bell rings. Biology is over. I wonder what I missed. I spot Riley in the hallway chatting up Michael Cramer. He's a sophomore. He's in the marching band. What could Riley possibly see in that guy besides the fact that he can drive?

I don't bother waiting to talk to her. I just throw my stuff in my locker and grab my backpack for last period. I have math. Maybe I can sit in the back and take a nap, except Riley's in my math class.

"Hey, Danny, what's the matter?" Riley asks.

"Nothing, what makes you think something is wrong?" I ask a little harshly.

"You just seem far away. Look, you don't have to be a jerk."

"Go tell it to someone who cares," I say.

Riley sits in the front of the class as far away from me as she can get. I slam my head down on the desk. When the teacher starts the class I hide my face and hold back the tears that so desperately want to come out.

Dear Diary,

Girl X has a date tonight and it's not with me. I didn't think something like that would bother me this much, but it does. Coach helped me figure out that the boiling feeling deep down inside me is jealousy. Yeah, I'm actually jealous. If that guy so much as tries to kiss Girl X I am going to rip his arm off and beat him with it. She's mine. Well, maybe she's not, but she's definitely not his. I have to do something about this.

The inside scoop from Bonnie Wheeler:

Well, Riley has a date tonight. Danny was not a very happy camper when I picked him from school. He got into a fight with a boy named Michael something. Apparently, this Michael is the one taking Riley out. I swear I am going to have to lock my boys up until the teenage years are over. This is ridiculous. I don't even want to think about how Ben will be. Boys will be boys, as they say.

**Song associated with chapter: "Quit Playing Games with My Heart" Backstreet Boys**


End file.
